megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
ToadMan.EXE
ToadMan.EXE is Ribitta's toad based NetNavi in the Mega Man Battle Network series. His main attack, S-Melody, has the ability to dispel the power of darkness. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 ToadMan makes his first appearance as an optional boss. He appears with Ribbita in the Marine Harbor near a news van and can be fought for his Navi Chips. Mega Man Battle Network 5 ToadMan and Ribbita are both trying to get into the Undernet in order to make a great story. They try to convince Lan to help them, but he refuses. They go on their own and try to destroy the gate of darkness with their S-Melody, but Colonel and MegaMan interrupt them. They want to go on, but CloudMan attacks them and Colonel is deleted in the process. Ribitta tries to persuades Lan once again to let the duo join, but he is reluctant. So they go to the UnderNet and challenge Lan to a NetBattle when he arrives. MegaMan defeats ToadMan, but the rest of Team Colonel and Lan himself are convinced to let them join and ToadMan uses his S-Melody to open the door to the Undernet. Lan regains the confidence lost from Colonel's demise and they go on to complete their Liberation Mission against Colonel. Although they complete the Liberation Mission, Colonel is not rescued. But, ToadMan provides MegaMan with his last Soul Unison of the game as a symbol of their friendship. Later while MegaMan is trying to destroy the last SoulServer, Colonel appears to stop him. But, ProtoMan arrives with ToadMan and holds him down while ToadMan heals him with his S-Melody. ToadMan later participates in the attack on the Nebula Base and teams up with MegaMan and Colonel to open the last gate. But when they do, CosmoMan sucks him into the dark universe. ToadMan escapes with the rest of Team Colonel when MegaMan is attacked by all the revived Darkloids. He helps fend them off while MegaMan fights Nebula Grey and with the rest of Team Colonel gives him the power to destroy it when his is not enough. He and Ribbita go back to their normal lives when the battle is over. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Although his operator Ribitta has many appearances in the anime, ToadMan is a minor character that only appeared in a fight against NumberMan in episode 32. Abilities As a Playable character *In ''Mega Man Battle Network 5, his Liberation Command is Life Melody, which gives any team NetNavi the ability to liberate up to 5 panels in a row. *'Frog Smack' (Charge Shot): Dives down and jumps in front of the closest enemy and hits them. *'Melody T' (NaviChip): Attacks with his melody which follows an enemy. *He can charge up Aqua Chips to deal Double Damage. As a Boss ToadMan starts off with 2 lily pads on the top and bottom row that alternate traveling back and forth between their rows. He is usually on one of them and can alternate when MegaMan is on the same row as him. Tadpoles swim out from these lily pads from time to time, damaging MegaMan. In Battle Network 5, he also starts with water panels on both side of the battlefield. *'Shocking Song': ToadMan fires a music note which homes in on MegaMan. This is an Elec based attack and deals double damage if MegaMan is on a water panel. *'Frog Smack': In v1 form if Shocking Song hits to MegaMan and he is stunned without interruption, ToadMan can appear and smack MegaMan in front of it, while in v2 and v3 this is not necessary (BN2). ToadMan can appear on a water panel and smack MegaMan if he is in front of it. (BN5) *'KeroKero Frog': ToadMan throws a frog which bounces around MegaMan's area and creates water panels wherever it lands. When used in conjunction with Shocking Song, it is very effective. (BN5) Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Progress PET Gallery Mmbn5-toadman-exe.jpg|ToadMan in Mega Man Battle Network 5. ToadMan.Exe concept art.png| Concept art of ToadMan.Exe. Dragon Poker Kero & Toadman.png|Ribitta and ToadMan in Dragon Poker Trivia *ToadMan.EXE is the first NetNavi in the Mega Man Battle Network series to have a primary attack that is also his own weakness, Shock Song. This also regards his Chips, even though he is an Aqua-type Navi. *ToadMan, alongside NumberMan, are the only playable characters from Mega Man Battle Network 5 to not have a Cross Fusion in the anime. He is also the only one to not have an appearance during the battle against Nebula and the Darkloids. Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Amphibian design Category:Optional bosses